


All he can do is fight.

by Kuro_no_Ai_Hime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Jail, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not really rape but reader was emotionally unstable, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, porn with plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_no_Ai_Hime/pseuds/Kuro_no_Ai_Hime
Summary: Can be considered a sequel to my previous Eren/Reader story: Hate you too. No need to read that first.Reader knows Eren has to do what he must do in order to save humanity, or more likely Eldia, however she does not like it one bit. Eren has no words for her, he was always a man of action.Short summary: You go see him in jail and get fucked.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	All he can do is fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, some of you might have read another story of mine that was Eren/Reader. I still see some people stumble upon it now and then, even though I wrote it many years ago, which makes me happy. This ‘oneshot’ will be a sort of sequel to that story. No need to actually go read it since I will just take elements out of it, but still write as if it were a story told from the start, so no worries about that. Just wanted to mention it. It might help to feel that Eren and Reader’s bond was not forged out of thin air.
> 
> Now, I have been watching the final season of Attack on Titan, and that gave me a new idea to write smut from. It is particularly inspired by last Sunday’s episode. It surprises me that no one else did it yet (unless I missed it), so I will give it a try. Hope you will enjoy it. I did get a bit rusty in writing.

Another four years have passed and while it sounds like a relatively small amount of time, they were the longest four years of your life. Mostly because they were harsh and painful and time passed agonizingly slow while at the same time it seemed to race by. Of course expeditions beyond the wall were not without cruel moments, but there were also a fair share of heroic ones. Comrades lost, victories gained. A lot of titans were slain, but also a lot of people got eaten. This was the sad reality you lived in. You knew of course that this was what would happen once you would have joined the scout regiment, but some of the awful images you had seen were forever engraved within your brain. At moments, it did make you think about what would be different if you would have stuck with your decision to be a part of the stationary guard like you actually intended many years ago before you even became a full fledged soldier.

It was not that you had any regrets of joining the scouts, because after all, you wanted to fight for humanity. You wanted to fight for your family. Though most of all, you wanted to fight alongside _him_. However, that did not make it any less hard to bear. You were getting used to seeing your fellow soldiers getting slaughtered and slowly but surely, you could feel some of your humanity slip away. The thought made you feel very bitter. You were scarred, but you knew that you were not the only one and that was what pained you more than anything.

All of your comrades within the 104th training squad had lost someone precious to them. Heck, a lot of them did not even survive themselves. The ones who kept living, besides yourself of course, were going through so much pain and it shattered your heart, but what hurt the most, was to see the one who seemed to carry the heaviest burden of them all.

Eren.

As you knew, he had lost his mother at a very young age. He turned out to be a titan shifter involuntarily and in the end, while his goal to fight for freedom had never changed even through learning so many things about who he was and who humanity within the walls had to fight against... he still was only a weapon within this awful war.

A heavy sigh escaped your lips as you stretched behind your desk. You were torn. You did not know how to feel. Some time has passed since you returned with the scouts from Marleyan territory: a town called Librerio. You scoffed, thinking about the many stories Eren had told you about the world beyond the walls. You had no idea what it really was like, but during your fight in Librerio you could tell that it was actually not at all so different as you initially thought. Innocent people were killed and involved in a war that was not their own, it was all the same. You wondered if it crossed Eren’s mind during his stay there. He had infiltrated Marley, and wrote several letters to the island within the walls. Some were for the scouts, messages with hidden meanings to assist Eren in his plan to declare war and launch an attack on Librerio. The other letters were for you.

You sighed and rummaged within one of your drawers and studied a piece of paper that you fished from within. In the letter, Eren had written that he was doing well during his stay. That he had to keep on moving forward. That he was dead set on his goal. You understood this, however you really wondered if this was the only way. Why did it always have to be war? Why did it always have to be the spillage of blood? Of course you wanted to be free. You wanted the world to no longer look at the island within the walls, your home, named Paradis, as a place where only devils live.

You did not understand. Who was the enemy to you? Was it Marley? A nation that has created titans and sent them to live among Paradis? Or was it the entire world? You never could get a grasp on this, because for many many years you had believed that the enemy of humanity were titans. Until you had learnt a gruesome truth of where titans actually originated from. They were human. You all were human. This scared you because in fact, it meant that you were in war against yourselves. You were sure that Eren knew this, which is why throughout the years his expression has turned bitter, his eyes had grown cold, and his lips never curved. The young boy with the light in his green emeralds had died a long time ago, and knowing this pained you more than anything else.

What was even more sad was that the others were starting to lose their trust in him, especially after making the scouts throw their lives away in Librerio. Hange even flat out mentioned it and it was even more sad because you knew Eren was hurt, but he knew what he had to do. He did what he had to do. In all honesty, you imagined that Armin and Mikasa must have felt the same way as you did about it. Each of you had murdered not only the enemy, but also innocent citizens, which is a price they paid just for being alive. It was truly a tragedy. Your heart bled for them, and there were no nights where you did not cry for Armin, for Mikasa, for Jean, for Connie, for Sasha, heck, especially for Eren. It was just simply too much.

God, you wanted to see him. While, much like the others, you did not agree, or rather, did not want to agree with his ways of war. The endless fighting, but you knew there was really nothing else that he could do. None of you could do anything else but to fight. You knew this.

With a small groan you got up from your chair, and you were on your way to the cell where Eren was held captive.You were surprised that he actually stayed there, considering you knew he could escape whenever he wanted. He was a titan after all, but he must be biding his time. You knew he was thinking a lot by himself. Though, you worried for his mental state. While the man was very strong, you knew that a human can only take so much. He seemed so devoid of life most of the time, and seeing him like that was hard for you to see. It made you think of the early days before the two of you were an official part of the scout regiment. You remember there was a time that Eren practically begged you not to join him outside the walls. He did not want you to die, he said. So far you had managed just that, to live on. To be there for him as much as you could. You had no idea back then how precious your time together was. Especially because you could have never known that your time together with Eren would not be long. If only you had known, maybe then you could have stopped yourself from falling in love with him. You were much younger back then. Your intimate moments were not many and not often, considering that you were both soldiers, but they were there. You had missed the man insanely much during his time away.

You broke your trail of thought as you were nearing the jail where Eren was kept. Hange, who was now commander after the scouts lost Erwin Smith, told you she would go pay Eren a visit. When you asked why she said it was just to talk, however you found it odd that she declined you to come along with her. You understood that she, as the new commander just wanted a serious talk with the man, her underling, who was responsible for an assault, usurpation and a declaration of war. Nonetheless, you, who were in love with that very same man, who barely seen him in such a long time, wanted to at least catch a glimpse of his face. It was selfish, considering Eren must have had a lot on his mind right now, and you were disobeying orders, however, you could not bear the thought of not seeing him. After all, you knew that you and him could never live a happy, long life. Even if he were to bring peace to all of the world. This was a sad reality.

Hange knew about you and Eren. After all, she used to talk a lot to him as well, not to mention that after you decided to become a part of the scouts, you became her assistant in her titan research a long time ago. Not like Hange had any need of anything of the sorts, but her passion for titans was admirable. You thought so because you wanted to share that same passion. You believed that by gaining an interest in your enemy and understanding what and who they were, you would become a more fearless soldier. When you conveyed your thoughts to her years ago, she was glowing with glee and excitement. Sadly, that Hange also seemed to be long gone. Not entirely of course, but she seemed more bitter and aloof...maybe even angry at times.

Your head and shoulders hung low as you thought hard about the important people in your life, until you were inside the building and walking down the stairs, towards the cells, where nothing but mostly darkness and a few dim lights greeted you. You were closer to your destination, until Hange’s familiar voice rang your ears, which made you freeze in place and step back as you hit the wall with a soft thud. Hesitantly, you peeked your head around the corner only to see a flustered Hange yell back over her shoulder as she rushed towards where you were.

“Pervert! Are you still in your rebellious phase?!” The brunette shouted over her shoulder as she walked completely past you. Luckily she didn’t notice you. She seemed too...shocked. It might have also helped that it was slightly dark, so you could conveniently hide in a corner.

With slight confusion, you watched the commander dawdle off towards the exit, until her body completely vanished from your sight. You sighed softly, then continued towards where you were headed; Eren’s cell. You figure you would ask Hange later what happened, but for now…

A low gasp sounded as your feet stopped right before him. “You…”  
“Long time no see, Eren.” You said, somewhat casually. Of course you had much more to say, you simply did not know how.

“Why did you come here?” The man behind bars spoke somewhat coldly, something you still have to get used to.

You walked closer to the cell, your hands reaching for the iron bars as you grabbed them tightly, almost as if to stop your suddenly trembling body from falling. It took you a moment to realize that tears were slowly forming as they blurred your vision. You were not sure whether it was relief, anger or hurt. Maybe even a combination of all of these emotions at once.

The man in front of you, who now towered above you by prominently more than a feet, came closer. On his face was visible hesitation. Maybe he was pondering whether to reach out for you, maybe he was thinking what to say. You did not know. Both of you were silent for moments that seemed to last hours, until you finally spoke.

“Why did it have to come to this?”

Eren did not answer. This was fine, as you realized that neither of you had the answer to this question. You knew he had no choice, you just wanted to know why.

“Why do you always have to be away from me…” Indeed, you wanted to fight alongside him more than anything else, but even that has become almost near impossible, even though you knew he needed you, as much as the other scouts, to realize his goal.

“If this is all you came to talk to me about, then it is better that you leave.”

You knew he was right, yet a pang shot through your chest at his words. You just wanted him to show some humanity for once. You knew he had some left. You missed the light in his eyes. You missed the young boy who passionately talked about his beliefs. This man in front of you was not the boy you fell in love with years ago. You knew this, but you desperately clung to the idea that that same boy was still in there somewhere, hiding.

A soft clang could be heard sounding throughout the room, as your forehead hit the iron bars as you leaned against them as you helplessly cried and sighed. You wanted Eren to hug you. To hold you, to touch you, anything. However, when you finally managed to look up at him, the gaze that met yours was cold and devoid of any type of emotion. His lips were a straight thin line, heavily pressed.

“Why won’t you say anything…?” Your breaking and shaky voice begged.

Eren simply kept his mouth shut. He had no answer. What did he need to say? All he could do was move forward. All he could do was fight. If he had to push you away so be it. So many lives were lost because of him, and many were yet to come. He knew this much. However, he would never forgive himself if yours were among them. He knew you and him could never be together, but the least he could do is try and prevent you from joining him in this terrible war. And if you must, then at least he could make sure that you would not grief for him once he was gone. One way or another, your story would never be a happy one.  
His thoughts got cut off by your voice, piercing through the silent air, aside from your soft sniffles and sobs. “Answer me! Talk to me. Say something.” You desperately plead, much louder than before.

The man finally sounded, his voice deep and still unmoved. “Please, leave. There is nothing for us to discuss.”

You screeched and slammed the bars of the cell with your fists, making Eren step back just a bit. You were frustrated, because you understood what he was doing. You just thought it was unfair of him to simply decide on his own to keep you at bay. Not even with so much as a proper talk. The last conversation the two of you shared was literally within letters only. Which made you all the more angry.

After you calmed down, ever so slightly, Eren finally spoke again. “I thought you knew what I had to do. I thought out of all people that you would understand.”

“I...know that you have to fight...I just want to keep fighting alongside you. I do not want you to leave without me, ever again.” A selfish request yes, you knew this. “Even now that you’re here, we are still apart, I can’t take it.”

The man let out a bitter laugh. “Did you think I have a choice?” He came closer. “Do you have any idea what I am going through? Do you think I want to keep dragging people with me only to die and throw their lives away like nothing? All while I don’t accomplish a goddamn thing…” His voice sounded low and trembled with anger. “I am sick and tired…”

You sighed in defeat. You understood that he was telling you that he did not want you to die because of him. You were not a dense person. You were just angry because you believed that he was not the one who could decide whether you get to live or not. You would literally die for him and only him. He angered you a lot right now. How dared he not know this.

“I love you…” You confessed to him once again, after a very long time. All you wanted to hear was that he would tell you the same. You knew that he did, but you just wanted him to understand that you loved him, and that you wanted to die alongside him if you needed to.

Eren did not answer. He just kept staring at you with his dark emeralds. You softly howled, crying and sobbing helplessly, not being able to speak anymore. You stood like that for quite a while, until you finally decided to give up and turned around to take your leave. After a few steps you suddenly felt an arm around your neck and before you knew it you were pushed back against the cold iron bars, which hurted quite a bit. You yelped and gasped until another arm found its way around your body. It took a few moments to realize that the man behind you had reached through the bars and pulled you back towards him.

“Eren…” You still begged half between sobs, not knowing what to say, sounding slightly bereft of air because of the cold iron sting in your back.

“Tell me...what should I do?” His voice suddenly sounded really close to your ear, his lips touching your ear shell as you could feel his hand grabbing your face somewhat roughly, making the back of your head turn towards him. You wanted to answer him, but before you could he stuck two of his fingers inside your mouth, which made you gasp. It was all happening quite fast. His now much larger hands being on you. He had grown so much. Now you were already quite short, but this made the difference between your sizes all the more significant. You could feel his free hand cup your breasts through your coat, then it wrestled its way inside your shirt, fingers fumbling with buttons to expose your chest.

You wanted to shout but the fingers in your mouth made it hard to do so. You gasped as Eren gave one of your tits a sudden firm squeeze. You made a sound that seemed to be a moan. It was hard to tell. However, the male figured he could find out how your body thought about his actions without asking you directly. He kept his fingers inside your mouth, your tongue roaming and circling around them, while he pressed your back close to his body, right under his chest to be exact. Whilst doing so, his free hand now wandered lower, loosening the belt around your waist that kept your pants from falling. It took you a few moments to realize what Eren was doing, and you did not know how to feel. You were angry and sad, yet for some reason your body was not complaining. In turn it frustrated you more, yet your thrashing and wriggling had stopped.

Eren smirked ever so slightly, his hand finding his way inside your pants and undergarments, which made you gasp. Once in, his fingers quickly found their way to your slit and as he had expected, you were wet.

You did not understand why this was happening, considering you did not have any keys. You could not even get to him, not much closer than this anyway, the only spots where your skin connected with his being between the iron bars of his cell. Thankfully, there was ample space between their placement. Thankfully for Eren anyways, since you were less amused, if you were to ignore your body’s opinion of course.

A frustrated grunt left you, while the fingers in your mouth were working your tongue. The fingers inside your pants rubbed between your folds and made you moan and mewl. This kept going on and on until you felt something hard poke your back side. You figure Eren had relieved himself from what little cloth he was already wearing, just the sole pants. His member was free and poked through the bars at your bum.

You moaned, trying to sound displeased, but you didn’t sound displeased in the slightest. In fact, your body shuddered. Perhaps out of pleasure and anticipation, but most likely because cold air now hit your lower region as Eren had pulled down your pants and undergarments which were suddenly at your ankles, leaving you pretty much naked, aside from your open shirt. Your coat was shrugged to the floor.

A gasp left your lips as you felt a hard, warm intrusion at your opening. There was not even as much as a hint of hesitation as Eren’s rough thrust made your body rise up a little. You moaned, while you kept his fingers soaked with your tongue. At the same time you were muffled from making any more noise, no matter how rough his thrusts became.

“Mmmhn…” You felt some saliva drip down the corner of your mouth as you were struggling to protest, to silence and to moan all at the same time. Meanwhile, the male just kept pounding himself into you, the bare skin of his hips loudly smacking against your ass. The sound of banging against the iron bars reverberated throughout the area.  
You couldn’t believe that Eren was making you cum in such a place. Let alone behind bars. It was almost too ridiculous, you thought. Yet your body seemed to overjoy the idea. You found release much faster than when you and Eren had sex before he left Paradis. Of course it had been a very long time, however, you hadn’t felt like this before. You hated to admit that this was probably exciting you way more than it should, even if you were an emotional mess just mere moments ago.

As your stomach coiled, you gasped and nearly choked on your saliva and Eren’s fingers as you came. Luckily for you, he pulled his fingers out of your mouth and you could breathe for air as your body trembled in his hold as you released. The brunette however, didn’t stop fucking you, not until he finally followed after you, releasing his liquid deep inside of you with a loud grunt.

You kept breathing hard, and while you were still standing upright, surprisingly, you could feel the contents of your pussy rolling down your thighs. You shuddered, until you suddenly got turned around roughly by large hands, and Eren suddenly smashed his lips onto yours. It was hard, and somewhat painful as your forehead collided with the iron bars in the proces, to kiss like this, but the wetness of his tongue numbed the pain. It made your body go at ease. Yet at the same time you still wanted him.

After moments, he finally pulled back from you and stared at you. His deep green emeralds, speaking more than he ever could, as they finally regained a tiny bit of familiar light in them. Something that you hadn’t seen in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I tried to keep it as spoiler free as I could. Except a few elements from the episode I took of course.


End file.
